1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technology field of wireless antenna, and more particularly to a method for carrying out intelligent fast antenna steering technology (iFAST).
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the popularity of notebooks, tablet PCs and smart phones, wireless network service is needful for people anytime anywhere. So that, many countries regard how to provide a high-quality wireless network service with high coverage rate as one of key construction projects. For instance, New York City has turned 170 smart garbage bins into free WiFi hotspots for providing public and free wireless network service to city residents with 50-75 MB bandwidth.
With reference to FIG. 1, which illustrates a schematic operation diagram of an omni-directional antenna. It is well known that the commercial WiFi APs or routers are conventionally installed with at least one omni-directional antenna, which is one kind of dipole antenna. As diagram (a) of FIG. 1 shows, the omni-directional antenna radiates equal power in all azimuthal directions perpendicular to the axis of the antenna. Moreover, as diagram (b) of FIG. 1 shows, after compressing the vertical radiation waves of the omni-directional antenna, the transmission distance of the horizontal radiation waves of the omni-directional antenna is therefore extended, such that the radiation waves emitted by the omni-directional antenna are concentrated to cover a specific region or position.
Since the commercial WiFi APs or routers are conventionally disposed with at least one omni-directional antenna, the commercial WiFi APs or routers reveal some shortcomings and drawbacks on the wireless network covering range as follows. As the schematic application diagram for WiFi AP in FIG. 2 shows, when one single WiFi AP is disposed in a specific application environment such as an office environment, the wireless waves radiated from the WiFi AP cannot comprehensively cover the office environment, resulted from signal interference or insulation in walls at the office. So that, because there exists many dead corners in the office environment for the wireless network signal radiated by the WiFi AP, the electronic devices locating at the dead corners are unable to connect to the Internet through the WiFi AP normally.
Please continuously refer to FIG. 3, which illustrates a schematic application diagram of multi WiFi APs disposed in the application environment. In order to solve the drawback of one single WiFi AP mentioned above, users usually additionally disposed one or two WiFi APs in the application environment for enhancing the coverage rate of the wireless network covering the application environment. However, it is apparent that, although such solution can solve the drawback of one single WiFi AP mentioned above, the solution would cause the establishment cost for the wireless network covering the application environment increase.
Accordingly, in view of the commercial WiFi APs and routers having at least one omni-directional antenna cannot use their wireless network signals to comprehensively cover a specific application environment, the inventor of the present application has made great efforts to make inventive research thereon and eventually provided a method for carrying out intelligent fast antenna steering technology (iFAST).